


Raining

by Kris675



Series: Teldryn Sero Series [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris675/pseuds/Kris675
Summary: I've always loved Teldryn Sero, here's some shameless smut.





	Raining

After all this time, she didn't really mind the rain anymore. After everything she had seen, the monsters she's fought, the number of times she had put her life on the line, the rain no longer seemed like that big of a deal. And yet, here she was, hiding from the rumbling thunder and crashes of lightning inside the mouth of a small cave she had found. Because even though the mighty Dragonborn had no problem getting soaked to the bone, her companion didn't feel quite the same.

"Of course, of all the times, _ now _ it decides to start raining." Teldryn Sero, a Dunmer mercenary she'd picked up along her travels, was sitting on a nearby rock as he pulled off his wet boots, letting the water drain out from it.

"You know, Teldryn, I've half a mind to go on without you." The Dragonborn stated, her arms crossed. She stood at the mouth of the cave, watching the rainfall just inches from her nose.

"Well fine then, go on, leave me here." He said, his words dripping with sarcasm. "I know you'll be back for me, Dagger." Teldryn removed his helmet and placed it on the mossy ground nearby. She turned herself ever so slightly to get a glance at his face. It wasn't something she saw quite often, as he almost never removed his helm, even as the two made camp for the night. She couldn't lie to herself, that man was gorgeous. True he was older, and his age showed itself on his face in the lines chiseled into his skin, but the hardness in both is looks and personality gave way to a softness she longed to bring out of him. Teldryn looked her way and cocked an eyebrow as he caught her staring. Realizing she'd been caught, Dagger turned her head away and looked back out into the forest surrounding them, darkness beginning to creep in as the rain just got heavier.

~

After a fire had been lit and their camp set up, the two companions sat on the canvass that lined the floor of their tent, their clothes resting close to the fire to dry off. While Teldryn still wanted to try and keep some of his modesty and left on a pair of pants, Dagger had none left to her name and sat there completely naked. Now was his turn to stare. That woman's body was covered in more scars than he could count, many of which she had gotten long before he met her. His eyes traveled up from her legs, to her stomach, to her breasts... Even her breasts had scars on them. Teldryn found himself longing to know the story behind each and every one of them. He glanced up and noticed that she was staring right back at him. Well, shit.

"Seems like both of us are stealing looks." She said, a hint of playfulness in her voice. "I don't mind if you look. In fact, I wouldn't mind if you touched me, either." Teldryn saw her bite her lip to hide a smile. He was honestly a little bit surprised at his patron's words. And so was she...

Dagger turned her head away and looked back towards the fire. She was fully expecting him to reach over and start grabbing at her, to pull himself on top of her and take her. But she was surprised when she felt the warmth of his fingers on her cheek. Almost flinching at the contact, she looked over and saw him gazing longly down at her. She didn't move, instead just letting Teldryn snake his hand back into her hair, his fingers getting tangled while his palm rested on her cheek.

The moment she saw Teldryn lean in closer Dagger closed the gap between the two of them, crashing her lips into his. A low, rumbling groan escaped from his throat as Dagger pressed herself into him. Her tongue ventured out and gently asked permission against his lips, to which his own darted out and dove right into her mouth. Teldryn's other arm found her stomach and then slid to her back, pulling her closer so her chest was pressed into his.

Dagger's hands pressed onto his chest, her fingertips drawing circles on his skin, and she then pushed him off. Teldryn blinked in confusion for a moment but didn't argue, hoping he hadn't gone too far. Instead, though, Dagger threw herself up into his lap, straddling him and already feeling the bulge in his trousers that he unintentionally bucked up into her. She was unable to suppress her smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once more.

"I want you to take me." Her words sounded almost pleading to him. She breathed heavily and rested her forehead against his. Teldryn groaned as she began grinding her hips down into him in a perfect rhythm. He gladly accepted her invitation as one of his arms snaked around her waist while his other hand found her breast. He left a trail of hot kisses down her neck, feeling the vibrations from the moans in her throat against his lips as he gently nipped and sucked at her skin.

He made his way down to her breast where he began by licking at her hard nipples. One of her hands gripped tightly into his hair as he gave her gentle pleasure. Teldryn rolled her nipple with his tongue and then sucked it into his mouth, giving it a soft bite. Dagger gasped and dug her nails into his back. He was beginning to drive her wild with his movements and she wanted more. Dagger pushed him back off of her breast so she could once again capture his lips in hers. Teldryn's hand picked up right where his hand left off, sending jolts of pleasure through her body each time he squeezed and pulled her nipple.

She pulled away for just a moment to catch her breath, looking down at her companion with the most sinister look in his eyes. Teldryn seemed to enjoy taking her apart quite a bit and drank in the little fucked out expression on his patron's face. He pulled her in close for another kiss and immediately dove back into her mouth, his tongue almost fighting with hers.

Dagger let herself be ravaged by him and meanwhile, her hands trailed down his chest to the tie on his pants. She let her fingers dip below the waistband, feeling the soft skin of his body, running her hands through the hair that led down below. Teldryn let out a small moan into her mouth that spurred her on further. She fumbled slightly with the laces on his pants but as soon as they were undone she slipped her hand in and gently grazed her fingertips along the length of his cock. Teldryn growled and let his head drop back. With a smirk, she grabbed him and pulled him out of his pants. She looked down and her eyes went wide at the absolutely massive cock that bobbed back against his stomach.

Teldryn let out a short laugh when he saw the look on her face. "Too much for you?" She was sure he was trying to sound overly confident, but there was something in his voice that comforted her. They locked eyes and Teldryn's hand reached up to touch her cheek.

"May I?" She asked with a playful smile. Her hand hovered close to him and he nodded almost desperately. With the lightest of touches, her fingers trailed all the way down his length until she cupped his balls in her hand. Teldryn leaned back on one of his hands so he could watch her movements.

Almost to his dismay she pulled back off of him and sat back on her heels in front of him. He watched her carefully as she leaned forward on all fours and placed a kiss on his chest. She took extra care around the scars that scattered around his chest, pressing her lips to the discolored skin and he suddenly wanted to be the one doing that to her. Her aim went down, leaving a trail of kisses down his stomach until she rested her head against his thigh and looked up at him with a small smile.

Dagger wiggled her ass that was still in the air and just let him take in the sight of her. Teldryn reached down and laced his fingers into her hair to hold her head still as he shifted himself to move his cock closer to her face. She smirked and opened her mouth, letting her tongue hang out as she let out a hot breath against him. He let out a small groan against the sensation and his fingers tightened around her hair. She could tell he wanted nothing more than to grab her head and fuck her face, but he had such restraint she felt she should reward him.

Dagger pressed the flat of her tongue to his cock and gave him a long, slow lick from his base to his tip. Teldryn let out a loud moan the entire way. She swirled her tongue around his head and then brought him into her mouth. She swallowed him down as far as she could take him and then Teldryn's hand pressed down on her head, forcing himself deeper into her throat. The moment she felt herself choke she pulled back against his hand and took a large gulp of air. Almost right away she was back on him, running her tongue up and down his length, wrapping her hand around his base and pumping him as she took him back into her mouth. She sucked on half of him while the other half was clenched tight into her fist. Teldryn gripped her hair tightly and pulled her head off of him with a loud pop. He breathed heavily taking a moment to calm down after her attack on him.

"Too much?" Dagger asked, his grip loosening so she could rest her head against his thigh.

"I wanna fuck you." His harsh tone of voice did not match the gentle caress he gave to the side of her head. Teldryn then gripped her by the shoulders and then pushed her until she was lying on her back. She yelped at suddenly being manipulated like that, but didn't fight. Teldryn came crashing down on top of her with a kiss and his hand explored her body. He traced his fingers along the lines in her skin, taking in absolutely all of her. "But first..." He spoke in a low, gravelly voice and then reached down to grab her legs.

He pried her legs apart, leaving her completely exposed to him and then he softly bit the inside of her thigh. This brought out a small gasp from her and he did it again a little bit harder. He made his way down to the junction between her legs and planted a hot kiss on her pubic bone. Dagger bit her knuckle as she watched his movements with bated breath.

Teldryn's head dove down and his tongue ventured into her folds. Dagger let her head fall back as she enjoyed his soft licks and gentle touches. He pushed his tongue deep inside her and tasted her savory-sweet juices she was spilling because of him. He lapped at her and then brought his tongue up to her clit, licking around it but not quite where she needed. Her hand reached down and slid to the back of his head, trying to direct him where he needed to go, but he simply slapped her hand out of the way and continued his teasing. He licked everywhere but where she wanted. Her hips were beginning to wriggle under him but he wrapped his arm around her thigh to keep her still. He was in complete control now.

He ripped a low moan from her throat the moment his tongue grazed her clit. He attacked it relentlessly, skillfully moving his tongue on her like he knew her body inside and out. Her legs began to shake at his unyielding pleasure and finally, his movements began to slow. He got her so riled up so quickly that her body almost couldn't take it, but he began to lick at her at a much slower pace, bringing her down from his perfect torture. Teldryn brought her clit into his mouth, sucking on it gently. She inhaled sharply through her teeth and bit her knuckle once more. Dagger gasped the moment she felt his finger begin to toy with her little hole. He toyed with her like that, fucking her with just the tip of his finger. His arm tightened his grip around her leg as her hips began to involuntarily buck up into him. Slowly he began to build back up to a quicker pace, sucking harder at her clit as he pushed his finger deeper into her cunt.

"Fuck..." She breathed and then reached down to grab him by the hair. She rocked her hips into him, his tongue moving over her body perfectly while his finger buried deep into her. Teldryn curled his finger up into her and her entire body writhed in pleasure. Slowly but firmly he continued to curl his finger inside her, pressing down on that button of pure pleasure inside her. Teldryn stopped his movements and pulled his fingers out of her dripping pussy, causing her to let out a weak, distressed noise. He went right back to her, though, with two fingers this time. She gripped his hair tightly when she felt both of his digits enter into her, her walls closed tightly around his hand. He went right back to working her, curling his two fingers into her and licking at her clit.

"Oh, Gods... Teldryn, I'm so close..." She spoke between heavy breaths as he attacked her like that. He was about to slow down and stop so he could fuck her when her grip got tighter on his hair and she arched her back. "Oh fuck, oh Gods, please, Teldryn, I'm gonna cum. Please let me cum. Please..." She begged through desperate moans as her body writhed. Teldryn glanced up at her and drank in the image of her face contorted in pleasure. He buried his fingers deep into her to his knuckle and sucked at her clit harder than before. He fucked her relentlessly and in return she grabbed his shoulders, digging her fingernails into his skin as she almost screamed.

Dagger felt a heat that rose up from the pit of her stomach and then burst through her. Waves of pleasure rocked her from her head to her curled toes. Her body spasmed and needed Teldryn to hold her down as he fucked her through her orgasm. Wave after hot wave rocked through her, her mind was numb to everything around her as she focused on the electricity that now flowed through her veins.

After what felt like a lifetime of bliss she finally began to calm down. Her breathing was hard and her heart thumped in her chest. Teldryn worked his fingers in her very slowly as his tongue gently lapped up at her wetness. Her body twitched and he finally pulled his fingers out of her. She somehow managed to smile up at him as he loomed over her, her eyes glazed over with lust, a thin sheen of sweat now over her skin. He leaned down to kiss her, biting her lip and slipping his tongue back into her mouth. She could taste herself on his lips and she loved it.

Teldryn laid his body down onto hers and pressed his dick up against her dripping pussy. He began rubbing the length of his shaft against her and feeling her body twitch at the sudden contact. Dagger wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, trying to keep herself from getting too loud. Teldryn wanted her so fucking bad he didn't want to wait anymore, and he slipped the head of his dick into her tight cunt, feeling the resistance against him and pushing through it anyway.

Dagger whimpered as he slowly began to sink himself into her. She was still far too sensitive after her orgasm and her body sent sparks from her pussy straight to her brain. It was a tight fit for his sizable cock but after some easing into it, he was finally inside her, buried to the hilt. Her pussy walls fluttered around him and her body trembled. He adored the way she squirmed underneath him. Teldryn pressed a kiss to the side of her head and pulled out almost all the way before thrusting himself back inside her. Her arms gripped him tighter and he wanted so badly to see the expression she was making so he grabbed her hair again and pulled her head back down to the floor. He almost knocked the wind out of her with his next thrust and he watched her eyes roll back into her head.

This woman, his patron, the powerful Dragonborn, now lies underneath him and let him fuck her as though she belonged to him. One of his hands gripped tightly to her hair and the other made its way around her throat. Teldryn picked up a steady rhythm as he fucked her, he moved back slightly to watch her breasts bounce. Something in him almost broke when he felt her wrap her legs around his body, pulling him closer. He kissed her roughly on the mouth and fucked her faster, losing himself in the depths of her pussy.

The only sounds around them were the crackling of the fire, the hammering of the rain, and the sound of their bodies impacting one another as he fucked her hard and rough. His head was swimming, his body was on fire, and he knew he was close. Teldryn sat up and pulled her closer into his lap, he gripped her hips roughly in his hands and fucked her faster now, hitting that perfect spot inside her that made her throw her head back in bliss.

Every thrust built the pleasure up higher and higher inside him until it all spilled over. Quickly Teldryn pulled out and he shot a load of thick cum all over her body. He grabbed himself and pumped his own dick, aiming for her tits next as he covered her with his load. He slowly worked himself as more of his hot cum pooled onto her stomach.

Teldryn shuttered and looked down at Dagger as she lied there, her body twitching, painted in his cum. She lazily turned her head to look up at the man who just used her like a little fuck toy and smiled. Teldryn leaned down and kissed her soft and sweet, planting a series of soft kisses on her lips that made her purr.

"Mmm... Does this mean I have to pay you extra now?" Dagger let out a small chuckle as she said that, and Teldryn dropped his head into her shoulder and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, come find me on Tumblr or Twitter, whatever. I'm always happy to talk to people <3  
Tumblr: https://river675.tumblr.com/  
Twitter: https://twitter.com/KrisPS675


End file.
